The Other Side
by Cezille07
Summary: What would happen when Elena left Zick? How did he handle it? Read the decade before "Ten Years" happened, from Zick's side.
1. The Day She Left

**The Other Side**

_Cezille07_

What would happen when Elena left Zick? How did he handle it? Read the decade before "Ten Years" happened, from Zick's side.

Disclaimer: As goes for all other of my stories here, Monster Allergy does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1. The Day She Left.

He woke up to the sound of a car engine, and that familiar ticklish feeling in his chest—the Empathy—which told him Elena was within a mile's distance. No, she was closer, judging by the intensity of the throbbing.

Creeping down the stairs, all he needed was the slightest movement outside the window for any indication she was there. And there it was. A ray of sunlight reflecting against metal. It flashed across the ceiling, stopping at his eyes.

She's here.

It was about time too. Yesterday, the Tutors hadn't been easy on them. He couldn't blame her if she was in any way upset about what they said. They said the two of them were irresponsible for attempting to stop the Tulkamans while Timothy was hunting down the Gaiga monsters. They said the two of them ought to be distanced. Zick would be confined to his house for a hundred years, a sentence they delightedly called the Centennial Punishment. No big deal. No going out but for school. Just a hundred years' house arrest. What distance was that? They were neighbors, schoolmates, and, would he dare use the term "best friends"?

So where was she? So she spent the rest of yesterday avoiding him, and even slept over at Lonzo's for the night. She didn't seem to want to come back by the amount of extra clothes she lugged along. And now this. The reality of seven in the morning on a lazy Sunday only began to sink in. Zick blinked the sleepiness off and tried to focus on the gathering commotion outside...the car engine still humming, muffled cries from inside the house, Harvey rushing in and out of the house.

Do it. Go. Just take a look. He shook his head. It was too risky. He had to focus harder. Empathy. Empathy. Connect with Elena.

There was a small area filled with boxes. Boxes, full to the brim with clothes and other objects. They were all cramped to one corner while a steady stream of items was being thrown into them. The space flashed into a more vivid vision—a room. A pink room. A desk with a mirror. A study table. A girl with flaming hair was shoving her cat out the door with one hand as her other hand continued emptying her closet.

Zick took a gulp and several deep breaths before he fully understood what he just saw. He had to focus harder....

_I don't get what's with me! Why did I decide, even think, that I wanted to go in the first place?_ Silence. Pressure. Weight on both arms. _I hate it. Always leaving me out, but when I finally get involved he blames me._ An upwelling of anger in the chest. And a sharp pain on the right fist, as if a blow against cement. _I hate you, Zick! I hate you! We'll see how you like your Centennial Punishment alone. I'm not a Tamer, I'm not part of this. I won't suffer it with you! _

Enough, enough focusing!

Zick looked up. Two Bursties were watching him tremble. "Get away from me!" he cried. The watchers popped one at a time; when they reformed, they flew at top speed toward the kitchen. But he was more worried about what he heard. Why would Elena think that? If he left her out it was usually for her good...though when she came anyway, it was for his....

No, he wasn't going to sit there anymore.

"Elena! Elena!" He stepped out of the door and withdrew himself. The wind was still chilly. "Elena!" he called, ignoring the numbness it gave. "Elena!" His voice sounded less than a whisper.

Julie emerged for the first time, carrying one twin in each arm. "You!" she said at the sight of him approaching. She put down the infants in the back seat of the car and returned to him, driven by some force—anger? Impatience?—that she threw a sharp look at him. And he got it. _Stay. Away. From. Her._

He felt small and powerless. Julie stomped back inside the house to fetch something else; meanwhile Harvey came out with more boxes. He let them fall on the pavement when he spotted Zick standing in front of the car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

And Zick knew his answer. It was just that he couldn't tell the truth now.

"Excuse me," Harvey went on, picking up the boxes. He put those in the trunk and rushed back inside.

It hit him: They weren't talking to him, they were angry with him. They were hiding Elena from him. They were going away. Now it sank in. And that was more painful.

He turned at the sound of a baby's cry. He peered inside the car. It was Charlie, who had just awoken. He was crying. "Ma! Ma! Mama!" His first word! "Mama! Mama!" Was he worthy enough to be the first to hear it? "Mama!" Charlie repeated, "Mama!" His voice was loud enough to send Julie running outside, tears lining her cheeks and a large beam on her lips. "Oh Charlie!" she said, as happy as she was surprised. "Harvey, come and see this! Harvey!" She paused. She wouldn't dare call Elena in front of Zick.

He had a sinking feeling in his chest that had nothing to do with this scene. He looked up at Elena's room, tried to look through the closed, dusty window. Elena, where are you? Why are you hiding? He dragged his feet back home, trying his best not to glance back where he came from. Once she left, his whole life would be over. He would have nothing to live for, nothing to die for. His existence would fall into nothing, to the cradle of worthless memories and endeavors.

Something beeped on his clothing.

It was a small band with a sensor, tied around his ankle. He had forgotten about it until now, now that it flashed red on and off, beeping like there was no tomorrow. He had forgotten, the Centennial Punishment—

Three Tutors he didn't recognize came toward him, grabbed him, held him down on the ground. While this took place Julie and Harvey quietly ushered Elena into the car. But of course he knew it. Empathy.

"Elena!" he yelled. "**Let me go, let me go!**"

The Tutors covered his mouth with a think cord, oddly sweet-smelling, as of a flower....

As of lavender.

Lavender concentrate, their new weapon.

"Elena...." It was odd. The plant had never affected him this way. His vision blurred, his entire body weakened. He felt the Tutors' weight crushing his lungs, but he couldn't fight back, much less resist. "Elena...." was the last word he spoke.


	2. The First Dose

**The Other Side**

_Cezille07_

* * *

Chapter 2. The First Dose.

When he next awoke, he was in his room, surrounded by his family, Timothy, Jeremy, and the monsters—it was no surprise that the three Tutors were also there. "Greetings, Zick. I am the Tutor who will be watching you from now on. My colleagues here, they will carefully guard your family and these detainees," said the tallest of the three, in a voice far from friendly. "I hope you enjoyed our present for you," he added, chuckling with his associates.

Zick shifted position—which was not the easiest thing to do; it hurt to move, to speak, to breathe. "Where," he coughed, "where's...Elena?" They all exchanged concerned looks, and did not answer. His eyes lost focus. He closed them, retired to the utter comfort his bed provided. "Where's Elena?" he asked again. Still no response. They weren't going to tell him, were they? He made to sit up, but the lavender hindered all movement. "Why won't you tell me?"

As far as he knew, it was evening. It was cold once again, but whatever relief an early morning provided wasn't there. Dare he ask the time? No. He already knew it was late, too late for anything now, even the Empathy. The throbbing feeling was gone, the thoughts he heard, thoughts that weren't his own, were also missing. Even if he did try, his body fought back any effort to function.

"When will you leave?" Zob asked, his voice warning.

The Tutors looked at one another and entered a laughing spree. "Do you think we will leave?" answered the eldest. "Seriously? Us? Leave? No, we'll be with you for a nice, long centennial, you can count on that."

From where Zick lay, they looked like a celebrating bunch. Zob balled his fists, only Greta held him back.

Unfortunately, the smallest of the three also saw this. "If I were you," he said, "I'd watch my conduct around us three. The Head Tutor doesn't like any resistance, at least not while someone's watching."

"And don't forget," the tallest added, "We've got this to keep you in line." He showed them a small, palm-sized box of wood wrapped in a layer of thick linen.

"Lavender in its purest form, in its strongest concentrate. That's what this little half-Tamer will get if any of you decide you don't like what's happening. What he's high on right now has only a fraction of this wondrous drug's power. Imagine the real thing rushing through your bloodstream, shutting down all your systems one by one until eventually...you don't want to know," finished the eldest.

"But what did I do?" Zick croaked.

The three Tutors laughed again. "Have you no clue?" taunted the smallest. The eldest went on, "You don't recall our verdict yesterday? The house arrest?" The tallest continued, "Your little escapade this morning didn't go unnoticed, and that goes for all of your future plans. I hope you don't intend to see your pretty girlfriend in the next hundred or so years! But by all means, I _dare_ you to go ahead. We'll be glad to punish you anytime you like."

"So she is gone?!" he forced out.

The very last strands of hope Empathy provided didn't comfort him. She was gone, far, far away. And it was his fault. He had his best friend, the only person brave enough, strong enough, human enough, to bear his stupid allergies and his bad decisions, run away. She bore those things patiently...until now. Now, she was just another stranger fleeing him. She was far and cold and loveless, wherever she was. She had no one—as if she needed anyone anyway. But _he_ needed her. She was the only light his eyes had ever seen, the only warmth his heart had ever known. For anyone else to show such attention and friendship, that wouldn't compare to having one special person remain by his side forever.

Oddly, his brain started working again. He sat up straight, eyed each one of the three Tutors—this way, he'd remember their faces forever. "One more," he said, staring them down. "Give me another."

Confusion was written all over their faces, and the tallest only made this more obvious by asking, "What? Another what?"

"Another dose!"

"NO!" cried Greta. She embraced her son, tried to hide him from them. "No more! He won't leave the house! He won't do anything wrong!" Of course, they didn't listen. "What you're doing is far too much! Have you no hearts, no minds?! Are you real Tutors? But I can see you, you're no shape-shifting creatures. I must be dreaming. But no, don't pinch me. If I'm awake, I don't want to know." Zick looked up at his mother's face, but he saw a different woman. It was her eyes—behind them, there was no depth, no soul. "Don't, stay away!" she repeated. "Don't hurt us, we'll do what you say. We'll do it, we'll do it. Don't hurt us, don't, please, don't. We'll do what you say...."

Maybe Zob witnessed what his son did, but made no further reaction. He merely observed the Tutors, perhaps asking what, how, why—the usual questions that had no answers.

"I like the look of this," commented the eldest. His partners nodded enthusiastically. "Then I think it's time to go, for now," he announced. "I feel this is going to be the start of a beautiful journey!"

"I was having fun," the tallest stated in a glum manner.

The smallest walked over to Greta and watched her cringe. "Don't worry, mommy! I'm a good boy, I'll do what you say. Don't cry, boohoo!"

They filed out of the room, laughing among themselves.

"We'll be back tomorrow! _Ciao_!" called the tallest.


	3. Five Minutes of Silence

**The Other Side**

_Cezille07_

* * *

Chapter 3. Five Minutes of Silence.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he last paid serious attention to the world around him, to the number of calendar pages that had been torn out. No, even the calendar had changed. A small number had been added to the last digit of the year.

But yes, it had been a long while. Things became habit, activities were routine. The daily visits from their three unpleasant guests who didn't bother with catification. Going to school and back home to learn things that would leak out his brain anyway. His father's distance, his mother's silence. Even the monsters spoke less and less to him.

He felt this made him less and less human—as if he were a robot going on concrete orders given, lest he paid the price for disobedience. He could surrender his hands, his sight, his hearing, his mind, and still carry on living the way he did. It would be easy to forget people, places...if it weren't for that photo of Elena standing on the fireplace next to their family picture. If not for that, he'd have forgotten her too—but who wouldn't, what with the monotony and dullness of this sick, dreary world? Nothing was happening, everything was an illusion, life had no meaning....

"Zick!"

What? Who? It was only Greta. But she hadn't spoken in a long time—at least, not when he wasn't intoxicated by lavender. "Yes?" he asked, or so he tried. Something was stuck in his throat, he couldn't tell what. It had been there for quite a while, but it didn't seem practical, not worth the effort to think about. "Yes?" he forced out.

"The phone! Someone wants to talk to you!" answered Greta from the kitchen.

Really? After a series of stiff, difficult movements he was able to pull himself out of bed for the first time that day and drag himself downstairs. He hung the receiver on his shoulder and propped himself on the wall. He cleared his throat. "H-hello...." He couldn't even say a casual greeting anymore? What a shame, to be a Tamer who couldn't command, who had no voice. But maybe the three Tutors were right. He was only half a Tamer anyway. So of what use was his Voice Dom? He stopped using his powers the day she left.

"Zick?"

It was a girl. A female voice he swore he'd recognize anywhere, anytime but here and now. But no, it can't really be.... "Elena?"

At this word, more than one head appeared at the door. Everyone gathered around him, curious, apprehensive. He couldn't blame them. He had known they sort of 'liked' her, the idea of the collective 'them', of a compound 'Zick and Elena'. It just felt right. She had been gone for so long; maybe, just maybe, now was the time to get that shaken past back on track.

He waited. On the other end, she waited. What, were they going to stand there, miles apart, only to listen to each other's breathing? Had they nothing more to say? No, of course not! "H-how are you?"

"I'm...okay. And you?"

How he _missed_ that voice! Her sweet, gentle tone. He could feel his heart banging in his chest. What would he say? "Same here."

Now what? To ask the obvious? "So...why'd you call?" He had somehow been expecting an answer to the question, "Why'd you leave?" It startled him that she answered with something he'd been dying to voice out, "Well, I...I...you know, I missed you."

He wanted to faint, or jump for joy—or disintegrate into nothing. Would he dare say "I missed you too"? He gulped. With the monsters around it seemed more difficult. But he had to be brave for her, for them, the collective 'them'. He heaved a sigh and prepared to say it. This would be the one big shot of his life. Do it, say it, tell her!

Then she spoke. "So...I gotta go now."

What? No! Stop her! Think, brain, think! Why won't you do something! You don't even know where she is, how to contact her. You'll lose this chance, you'll never talk to her again. Say it! Now! "Wait, I wanted to tell you something...."

"What is it?"

He let himself slide down the wall into a relaxed, seated position. Just say it. "Elena," he began. That lump was reforming. He looked at each of the monsters' eager faces and took a deep breath.

"Zick?"

He felt his face grow hot when she said it. He missed her saying his name. There was his special ring to it when she said that word, the way only she can say it. He grasped the phone and exhaled. "Say it again."

"What?"

He waited. On the other end, she waited. He thought, maybe it was alright if they did just wait there, listening to each other's breathing, if only to bask in this brief moment of connection between them. He closed his eyes. Even her breathing was soothing and pleasant. When she asked, "Zick? What is it?" it wasn't an irritated inquiry the way she often asked, it was a question of concern. And at that moment, he did another thing he stopped doing since she left—he smiled.

Why she had to hang up right then was a mystery. Well she did say she had to leave. She waited for his statement but it never came. She had every reason to be confused and angry, if she wanted. Or she could as easily forget the whole incident. Forget him.

He dropped the phone. Didn't bother to hide the evil liquid that streamed down his face. She's gone. _Again_. And for the second time in his life, he let her go without saying the three magic words, possibly the only words powerful enough to catch her attention, and bring her back to him...forever.


	4. No More Birthday Cards

**The Other Side**

_Cezille07_

* * *

Chapter 4. No More Birthday Cards.

After that phone call, shall we just say it wasn't wrong to start hoping again? Dreams were free. They took him to wherever she was; in it, she never avoided him, she'd always be happy to see him, and she'd be pleasantly surprised whenever he'd say....

Beep! The search was done. As expected, there weren't any results. He wanted to hit the keyboard, blast the monitor with his Energy Dom—or rather, what was left of it. He skipped class that day to stay in the library and use up the free internet time the school provided for research purposes. And research he did. Databases, journals, newspapers, blogs, networking sites. He had exhausted every resource for the slightest hint of her location: it turns out Elena wasn't the only unlucky girl named after a common vegetable. Of course, she was the only girl named after a common vegetable he'd pay attention to.

_For your sake, stop already._ He blinked the thought away. Stop, that's one thing he'd never do. But the list of things he'd stopped doing after she left had been growing increasingly long with each passing year. The only thing missing was to add to the Things-I'd-Never-Do-in-Life list. Hang on. An idea crossed his numb mind. No, it wasn't a new idea. It lingered in the back of his head minutes before every dose of lavender concentrate: the concentrate was a potion, and who else was a master, or mistress, of potions? A woman he wouldn't dare approach with a thirty-foot pole. On the other hand, that hag, the Anguana of Er, was the only one who could possibly help him now. He looked around. The other students were busy typing and clicking, socializing and researching. He was alone, no one to bother him, no one to inspire crazy but bright ideas nevertheless.

If he wanted to, he had time. And who cared if he didn't? Let the Tutors find him. Let the monsters worry. If this was the last thing he'd do for himself...forget Elena. He stretched his arms and sighed. He'd get a text message soon from his mother, telling him to come home. By now she knew his regimen by heart—to wait for any sign of her, a call, a letter...any hint that she was still thinking about him somehow. But he knew her regimen too. He'd wait every single day for something that wasn't coming. It was clear, and it wasn't. He tried everything, and nothing. Perhaps what he'd been counting wasn't their distance, or the seconds they were apart, but the time until he realized there wouldn't be any more phone calls or birthday cards coming from her. Count down to the moment of truth when harsh reality woke him up from whatever bliss and diversion his dreams fed him.

How long had he been just sitting there? He had lost track.

Once again, he forced his unwilling feet to move him out of the library, out to the main gates. He surveyed both directions—one that led home, the other that led to the rest of civilization. What time was it? It took a long while before his mind registered what he saw, five in the afternoon. Time, there was time. The Tutors won't suspect anything until later in the evening. For now…what now? Would he seriously…?

He had no idea how he found the place, but it was a great edifice made of steel and glass, nothing like the pictures he found on the online maps. Her Detention Oasis looked anything but a Detention Oasis. It was at least five stories high, and each had only one window. The windows were sealed shut. The entrance gate was the only movable segment of the building; however, it was left unguardedly open, to welcome visitors? Or perhaps it was a reverse-psychology strategy to lure unsuspecting innocents into its treacherous depths....

He followed the narrow hall, only half-observing the countless doors lining each side. At the very end stood a majestic door, metal, laden with rusted locks of all sorts. Two large creatures eyed him with suspicion. "Who goes there?" one asked, while the other came closer and checked his clothes for weapons.

"I came to see my 'dear' aunt," he lied. The guard Bombos exchanged looks, and opened the door for him.

The only occupant of the room was sipping a fragrant tea by the window. At the sound of the creaking metal she craned her head to have a look. "What an unpleasant surprise. My 'dear' nephew, coming to visit me!" she announced, walking toward him with open arms and lips that seemed about to kiss him. He dodged her motion of greeting and watched her guards close the door for him. With crossed arms, she added, "I see you're still not that friendly with me. Why did you come here?"

He had forgotten the reason as to why she, an Anguana, was sentenced to lifelong confinement in a secluded forest. An old adventure with...Elena...rang a bell, though. "Hello, Aunt Amily. I came to talk to you."

"Sit down," spat the old lady. _Or hag_, he thought rightly. She looked right and deserved the title for everything she'd done to his family. Several attempts at murder, humiliation at his very own home. She ought not to be his family, she ought to have died the last time he had the chance to end her. _But remember why you're here. She is your last straw, she'll take all this pain away._

Reluctantly, he took the metal chair nearest him. "Let's not beat around the bush. I want your help to remove my powers."

For quite the first time, he saw utter shock on her face. But "No" was all she said. She set down her teacup and reached for a pack of cigarettes on the table in the middle of the room. "Any way you put it, no. You didn't even offer to pay me, and you beg me to do what you want?" she hissed. "Another thing, you'd be better off with your powers in here than nothing with a...a _hag_ like me, eh? Out of the blue, you come here on several false pretenses. But what else can I expect but blackmail from you? What right do you have to visit me in my Detention Oasis by yourself and ask favors of me?!"

Well, it was a good try—or a bad one—either way, it didn't work. He stood up without answering, and allowed the two Bombos to escort him back outside. Something inside him was rebelling. _Turn around and kill her._ No, he was too tired for that. Time to go home and resume the monotonous life he still hadn't gotten used to living.

The Bombos crowded closely beside him, forcing him to a room before the end of the hall. "**Hey, let me go!**" he ordered. They threw him inside, where another room lay hidden.

He looked up and saw Emily smiling over him. "You see, nobody comes to me for nothing, my dear boy. What I'm doing for you isn't a favor; just think of it as a little debt collection. I've waited for too long to have your powers. And now…." She snapped her fingers. The Bombos dragged him into the inner room and began connecting colored tubes to his body.

"**Let me go!**" he yelled again, fidgeting. He caught a glimpse at the guards and saw earplugs where their ears were supposed to be.

A surge of electricity in his body—he felt his Energy drain away.

Was this death? Then it was sweet and forbidding. He never had to think of her again, that she forgot him along with the 'friendship' they had….

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading! Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review. It will be very much appreciated!

What happens next? "Ten Years" will tell the rest of the story.


End file.
